


Saint of Bees

by Okami01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV England (Hetalia), Tsundere England (Hetalia), Unreliable Narrator, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: England is trying to spend Valentine's Day by himself. It's a stupid holiday for stupid people. France decides to show up for some reason.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Saint of Bees

Arthur can hear Francis's voice as clear as day in his dream. Nightmare. As clear as a bell. Twice as grating. 

" Ohhoho, you're alone on St. Valentine's Day, Arthur? How pathetic. At least you have your imaginary friends, I suppose."

And it's true. He has no plans for Valentine's Day. He doesn't care. It doesn't matter. Why his subconscious has to antagonize him, he has no idea. 

Francis's looms over him, laughing. If Arthur wants to pull in his stupid hair or punch him in his stupid face, he believes he's entiled. 

" Did you know that Saint Valentine is also the saint of bees?"

He watches Francis run in terror, the angry buzzing surrounding them both. 

Arthur wakes up. He goes about his days. Valentine's day is a debatably foolish holiday. What does is matter that Francis is most likely spending it with someone.

Arthur works and he drinks his tea and he's just about to go to sleep when someone is knocking on his door.

" I'll be right there," he calls. Maybe it's something important. Because who else would be bothering him at this hour.

Instead Francis's voice moves through his door like some sort of plague. " Heello~ are you in there?"

Arthur crosses his arms. Scowls. Realizes there's no way he can be seen.

Arthur wips the door open, still scowling, not totally convinced this isn't a dream. Though there's no way that he'd dream of the person who's actually at his door right now. 

Francis is standing there. Some white linen this hanging over his shoulder, buttons undone. Hair loose, lips reddened. 

Yes, this is a nightmare. 

" Were you attacked?" Arthur says, while closing the door slightly.

Francis moves forward anyway and for a second, he thinks he's going to kiss him.

Definitely a nightmare. 

But it's real. " You smell like alcohol," Arthur grumbles.

" Heh, It's no wonder you couldn't find a date."

" Is that what you did, find a date with a bunch of wild dogs?"

But Francis has a twinkle in his eye. He always looks better around this holiday. Like he's glowing. Him and his overly affectionate people. People who think France is such a romantic country. Though he's here in Britain for some reason.  
" Goodness no. Well… there was a disagreement and hmm, now I'm here."

" Well you can be back out there." Wherever there is. A hotel, his own country. Just not here. 

Arthur opens his door back up and Francis ignores him, goes into his kitchen. 

" You have anything edible in here? Oh dear." He starts rifling around in a cabinet. "Honestly it's all tea, scones and meat pies. Why do you live like this, sweetheart?"

Arthur birzles with an anger that's better than feeling other emotions. " At least I don't eat snails."

" Hah, at least my food doesn't taste like it was prepared by snails."

Francis laughs in the kitchen, still forging around for some reason. 

It's almost familiar enough that it feels like any other day. 

Only it isn't. 

" I figured you'd be here. You're not hideous you know? Even if you were, there has to be someone around here for you." He starts saying some smug sounding things in french that Arthur would like to pretend he can't understand before turning around. 

" If you trimmed your eyebrows and maybe stopped scowling all the time that is. Though I suppose some people can see the charm in scowling, bushy eyebrowed men."

" Don't remember asking for your opinion," Arthur grumbles.

He moves into the kitchen to see Francis doing some weird water bath thing to his eyes. His sleeves are rolled up now and he's tied his hair back. He tosses it over his shoulder and smiles. 

" So why are you here?"

He moves around the stove to put a pot of tea on.  
Francis turns his nose up at it, like he's not the one intruding in another man's house.

" There was a misunderstanding." He explains, looking back at the eggs. 

" You got caught cheating again, frog."

" Gah, I've never been caught doing such a shameful activity."

" Hmm," Arthur shrugs. Wholly unconvinced.

He moves away and reaches into the cabinet for his tea cup. Further in for a wine glass. Sets it down on the counter and Francis is staring at him.

" What?"

" Oh, nothing, you're just usually more inclined to pick a fight."

" I don't need to pick fights with you."

"Mhm, you're right. Yet, you do anyway."

Arthur curses and Francis chuckles. 

Arthur should punch him, he should kick him out of his house back onto the street in his swarm of people who seem to be attracted to him for some reason.

" I don't see what the point is, is all." He continues, irritated, at Francis and his stupid face and more stupid food. 

" Hm? With what?" The eggs are cooked now. With far too much butter, fluffy and golden brown. With the weird french spices he'd forgotten he had.

" With you."

Arthur glares. And really, if he's being honest, he can see it. But there's no way in hell he'd admit to that. 

So they stare at each other. Francis gazes. The corners of his mouth crinkle up. " Would you like to try with me? Kissing, perhaps?"

Arthur should shout no and he should run away while fumming and hurling insults in his rival's direction.

" W-What would make you jump to that conclusion?"

Francis moves towards him. Slowly. Carefully and that gets on Arthur's nerves. Doesn't answer with words which is for the best.

" Fine. Whatever."

He grabs Francis's shoulder.

It seems that it startles his rival. If only for a moment. What's even more startling is that it happens.  
They close the gap between themselves. Francis's mouth is warm and soft. He wraps his arm around Arthur and hums.

Neither of them move away from each other. It's just kissing. Bodys in close proximity.

It shouldn't mean anything. And yet. 

" Happy Valentine's Day,"

" Shut up," Arthur replies. 

"Mmm," Francis kisses him again. " Are you sure that it's ok"?

He's asking now.

" Yeah, it's fine."

" You admitted it." His eyes have that annoying twinkle in them again. The one that's really never left. 

" Shut up you irritating man." 

Still, neither of them let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading. This discord server I'm in inspired me to write more Hetalia fic. So here it is! A while ago... it used to be one of my first real fandoms.
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
